


You belong to me

by TheKinkyDestielShipper



Series: Hardcore sexstories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Angels, Creatures, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Dom!Cas, Domination, Fantasy, Fingering, M/M, MALEPREGNANCY, Magic, Mpreg, Multi, Pets, Smut, Sub!Dean, Submission, Teenagers, Top!Cas, alternative fantasy universe, bottom!Dean, prostatemilking, sexslaves, titmilking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkyDestielShipper/pseuds/TheKinkyDestielShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, one of the princes of the land of Crypotonia, looks back at his slave that he let go off a few years ago. He sees all the trouble his pet gets himself into, and decides that his boy would fit in better in Cas' kingdom. After all, Dean's his little obedient kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misses him

As the dark settled down around the land of Crypitonia, the lights went out and the only thing that was still giving people a chance to see through the dark, was the lamps shining through the windows of the huge castle. The guards had changed shift with the night guards, and children had since long went to bed. No drunks were allowed on the street at this kind of time, and had instead been locked into a few stalls were they would spend the rest of the evening.

The castle had been built millions of years ago, and the prince and princesses had made sure to keep it in good shape through the millennias. And it sure looked majestic and powerful. Not a grass straw lying wrong, not a tree given away rotten fruit, not a stonehill bearing signs of unwished grass, mud or bugs. The towers were glowing in red and turned into pitch black each night, and there was 5 floors completely filled with fresh looking furniture. The castle itself was made in specific, snow white marble blocks, and whoever dared to touch it with they nonroyal hands could easily be punished. Anyway, this evening there was three men standing in the east section living room, each of them having a servant feeding them their drink with a simple hand gesture. The servants were short, elephant looking creatures, which had been sold on the market a few weeks ago. They weren't too beautiful to look at, but great at obeying commands. The three men were all sons of the King, which was seen as a God more than a king, since he created their whole planet that they all were living at, and we're now dressed in their evening clothes, which was beautiful tunics framed with diamonds in different colors due to their taste, a robe over that with a clan mark over their chest, and royal underwear - which was made out of plaid white, thick silk. One of them, the most powerful one, Castiel, was for the moment enjoying a game of cards with his older brother, Gabriel. In difference to most of his family members, Castiel and Gabriel was very similar to a normal human, with the only difference being his powers, his height which were kinda noticeable, pointy ears, and incredible, intensive blue eyes. 

Gabriel on the other hand was shorter, with more of a human way to act and move, and he could easily had fit in around the humans. 

The third man, the oldest of them in the room: Benny, was reading a fairy tale out loud and gently caressing his daughter's back while reading for her to make her sleep. Jess had just turned 5, and her fangs had already begun to grow. Early - like her father. The little girl had already drifted off, without Benny noticing, and her greenish skin shone in slight yellow in difference to her dark green colored father. 

"Any eights?" Gabriel asked and carefully moved one hand to caress his partner who was sleeping on a plush pillow next to Gabe's chair. Sam, the human pet, let out a soft groan and glanced up at Gabriel, softly guiding Gabe's hand to his swollen belly. Pregnant. Again. 

"No," Castiel shook his head, hesitantly giving Sam a glance of want and lust to have that relation to his own pet. His own slave that wasn't even there with him. 

Gabriel narrowed his eyebrows, not breaking eyecontact with his brother while he massaged Sam's abdomen, and cleared his throat. "Cas.... How long since you saw him?" He asked, knowing from earlier experience that it was a risky question. His brother had mood swings at 90* speed when it came to his pet, and seeing Castiel angry wasn't pretty. Not pretty at all... 

To his surprise, Cas just sighed, a genuinely sad frown appearing over his face as he continued to look at Sam. "3 years, I think.... Maybe more, maybe less..." The prince mumbled, snapping his fingers to have a servant put the straw in between his lips so Cas could suck from his drink. 

Gabriel nodded with a soft hum. He knew his brother had tried to forget at least a little about his pet. 

Castiel's sexual needs had been kind of fulfilled with the several sex slaves, creatures who jerked him off, blew him, spread their entrances for him in any way they possibly could to try and please the prince. Some had even gotten pregnant with his seed, but the eggs simply rotted away after a while since slaves had been sterilized since day one. Instead, the royals had used their breastmilk to meals and selling. 

Both women and men had crawled by Cas' feet, literally giving their bodies into the prince's hands. But it hadn't lit even the slightest of interest inside of Castiel. 

"Have you heard anything about him?" Benny asked quietly from his position in the red, plush sofa as he limped his daughter over into the arms of a pink colored tiger mutant, with tiger prints but a middle aged woman's body. 

Castiel let out a sickening dry chuckle and snorted: 

"Almost every day." After Castiel took off his slave's ring (which gave him ultimate power over his pet's orgasms) he had set Dean in his hometown with a few angel spies watching over him since Cas himself knew that Dean despised him, but with his friends watching over Dean he didn't have to worry too much. "Either he's in barfights, or sitting in a heroinjunks place, or on bordells having 'a good time' with a lady." 

Benny and Gabriel sighed softly and shook their heads. 

"Well... I... I mean, you said it yourself that you only gave him some space from the ring... You said nothing about setting him all free." Benny shrugged, slightly unconscious of the idea he just sent to Cas' brain. The youngest prince stood up, smirking darkly as he rubbed his hands together. 

Sam sat up weakly from his pillow, covering his swollen tits with his arms. Usually, slaves wasn't really meant to hide themselves but to let the royals have them all exposed in front of them. But since Gabriel and Sam had grown together into a profound bond, Gabe had ordered Sam to cover himself up whenever they had guests or when he didn't feel comfortable enough to be naked. Sam was ONLY for Gabriel, just as Gabriel was only for Sam. 

"Excuse me, mister... But... I... I didn't think you could bring him back once you set him free amongst other humans w-who hasn't visited our planet, or even heard of it.." Sam stuttered out, and Gabriel softly took Sam's hand and helped him up from the ground, holding a hand beneath his belly button to steady his pregnant fiancée. 

Castiel showed of a strange, uncommon smartass grin before he pointed to one of the servants who immediately ran over to obey whatever commands he'd be given. "Make my nicest jacket and clothes ready for tomorrow. I'm gonna visit the humans." Cas announced and Benny smiled slightly while Gabriel let out a chuckle of excitement.


	2. Just a normal night

Dean slipped over to the bar, his hands tapping against the desk impatiently while he felt kisses being placed over his neck and earlobe. Sloppy, disturbingly thick from too much lipstick, and not too pleasurable. But it worked. Dean knew one thing for sure: two more shots and this girl would be down for it. She was already wrecking him by massaging his clothed crotch, telling him how she would fuck him so good he'd end up seeing stars. Dean doubted that she would even be able to keep herself up straight to his apartment, but who cared? She wanted sex, and that was exactly what Dean was looking for.  
"Two shots!" He ordered, his cock taking the best of him and making him impatient, "Two purple nurples."  
The tired bartender gave Dean a glance of judgement as he looked at the wasted girl clinging onto Dean, but then swiped two shots towards him. Dean slammed down a few bucks in front of the bartender before he grabbed the glasses and served the woman.

She wasn't ugly. But she wasn't special either. Her hair was plain boring, straight and blonde, and she was wearing a tight, red dress which showed off all her nice curves. She had the tits and ass that Dean liked, and who cared what her face looked like when he wouldn't ever have to talk to her again after they were finished. She would either stumble off to a cab after they had fucked, or she'd stay the night and call him a son of a bitch next morning.

The girl, her name was Alicia or something like this, pressed against Dean after she had emptied the two glasses, her breathe smelling of vodka. "Let's go... I want you in me," she giggled groggily and Dean nodded with a dry smirk, impatiently pulling her out to his cab. Some times he took the girls home - other nights he were too horny. And the ladies never cared if they were being fucked in the backseat of a car or the bed of a stranger. Dean got her into the car, already beginning to unzip his jeans and Alicia pulled the skirt up to reveal a cute pair of baby blue panties. Dean frowned and stared for a few seconds.

_"These will fit perfectly...."_

_Dean whined as he felt something silky and soft brush up around his legs and thighs, cupping his crotch tightly and getting pulled up over his round asscheeks. He was too tired to open his eyes and see what it was, his cock leaking through the fabric within a second and he could hear the prince chuckle softly while pinching Dean's sensitive nipples._

_"Think you're gonna orgasm again? How many times have you orgasmed tonight, pet?"_

_Deans breathe hitched and he opened his puffy eyes, red from crying out in painfilled pleasure, and looked down to see a pair of blue panties keeping his groin in place, the fabric nestling softly into his skin and hip bones._

_"How many?" The prince snarked, smacking Dean's thigh to make him listen. "I want a number."_

_"F-four..." The young boy whimpered and tossed his head back, squirming as his pained, purple dick began to squirt cum that leaked out between his thighs that he didn't even knew he had left. It felt as if he had emptied his whole ballsac!_

 

"Is something wrong?" Alicia asked groggily, sitting up and settling her body close to Dean's.  
Dean quickly shook his head and blushed, leaning down to begin and repair the mistake he had created from zooming out (by beginning to lick her.) He zoomed out sometimes. It had been almost 4 years since he last saw that creature. That anti galactic prince. But he could still hear his voice ring in his ears, still feel his warm breathe tickle over his skin.  
Dean grasped Alicia's thighs and nestled his face in between her legs, hearing her gasp as his tongue swiped across her clit and lapped at her lips, his tongue rolling and pressing and massaging her pussy until he felt the salty taste of cum. Dean sat back on his ass, pulling out a condom from his backpocket and carefully settling it over his erection.  
The man carefully moved up, towering over her and patting his leaking cock against her pussy a few times before he slowly inserted himself into the incredible warm wetness.  
"Oh yeah... Fuck me, baby!" Alicia squealed before laughing loudly, seeming like it was mostly the alcohol talking and not Dean's fucking skills.

Dean moved out slowly before thrusting back in, rolling his hips softly and beginning to groan. His short, blonde hair plastered to his forehead as he began to sweat and he increased speed, slamming into Alicia. She squealed happily, giving Dean the most freakiest smiles he had ever seen while having sex, and he closed his eyes to try and not look at her, concentrating on his orgasm.  
These years, he couldn't stop feeling like he wasn't satisfied. He could have sex all day long, drinking, smoking, partying, working, go on a few dates. But he never felt fully complete. Not even his orgasms was enough.  
Dean kept it to himself though, just as he kept the truth about his past to himself. No one would ever believe him even if he wanted to talk about it. 

Who would believe him if he suddenly began to talk about aliens, monsters and angels? Fairies and demons and creatures? He would be classed as mental, of course.


	3. Memories and backstories

**Dean had looked up at a stranger. The huge ballroom had been empty except for a few men and women who was all dressed in fancy clothes, golden necklaces and crowns on their heads. The one Dean had first laid his eyes on, towered over him and made the young teen shiver with fear.**

**"What's your name?"**

**The stranger had reached out to touch Dean, stroke his cheek. But the boy pulled away quickly.**

**"Where a-am I?"**

_It had been taking a few weeks to convince the boy he wasn't hallucinating or being in a mental institution, and Castiel had tried to explain as simple as possible when he realized the boy didn't have the brightest IQ. It didn't matter though, as long as Dean behaved._

_Which he didn't. As soon as the prince had told Dean, who was 15 at the time, that he now was his pet, the boy had flipped out. He had been fighting against Castiel (humans are hilarious, weak people who thinks they're stronger than they really are) and had been punished. The weeks went on with Dean being punished several times each day, either by not getting any food, or getting humiliated in front of the other royals in the castle, or spanked and gagged until he apologized._

_Oh, Cas could still remember the growls that Dean had let out. He had been so stubborn, so tolerant, and had been talking back even when Castiel threatened him. And after 3 years of fighting, of punishment and (some rare occasions of hot, pleasing sex) Cas gave up._

_That day had been special, because it was the day that Sammy had rushed off in the middle of dinner and Gabriel followed him, before he returned a few minutes later and told his brothers and sisters that Sam was finally pregnant! (That was how they got their first babies named Ellen, Sabby - Sabriel - and Lisa) and the whole family had started to clap their hands in happiness, but Dean wasn't even giving them a glance. Castiel had been so humiliated by that disrespectful gesture that he had punished Dean the same night._

_He had smacked Dean until his ass was glowing red and the skin had begun to tear, and the prince had only planned to spank him a few more times, when the stubborn boy had brought his leg up in the air and hit Cas' face with his foot._

_And the prince saw red._

_His hand had clenched into a fist and he swung it down towards Dean's face and felt his nose crack beneath his hand, and then the tears came._

 

_Thats how the youngest prince decided to take a break from his slave, his mate, and let him be alone for at least a few years._

_That's why when he looked at Dean from a distance, having a steamy moment with a girl in his car, his heart almost shattered. He had grown, was taller and harsher and had some stubble. He had been working out a lot, the prince could tell, and he pursed his lips as he watched his pet fuck that skank of a woman in the back of his car._

_It was certainly time to take Dean back home._


	4. The morning after surprise

Dean woke up at noon by the warm, still slightly sweaty, girl clinging to him. He carefully moved her away from him, hearing Alicia snore. Was her name Alicia? Alice? Alex? Angelina? Dean couldn't remember, and it didn't matter. She would be out of his house before breakfast. He remembered that they had had sex and then drove to his apartment were they did it again before collapsing because of exhaustion and the huge amouth of alcohol.  
Dean stood up, running one hand through his dry, short hair, and he glanced at the woman. She seemed so deeply asleep that Dean almost got a nervous breakdown from imagining that she maybe was dead or something. She looked so peaceful and nice, although Dean would've appreciated it if she hadn't been such a clumsy bitch and smear her make up all over his pillows! His body was drenched in the thick, red lipstick as well, stains formed as lips printed all over his body, and the young man sighed with irritation.  
At least his hangover wasn't so bad.

Dean was used to heavy drinking, and he had been acting like a real alcoholic ever since he got back from.... that place.

The blonde decided to take a leak, make some breakfast and then take a shower, and he moved across the soft, warm wooden floor that had been heated up from the sun shining at it through his window. Dean's apartment was nice. Nice as in not too expensive, not so big (just a kitchen, small livingroom, bathroom - toilet and shower- and bedroom connected to each other) and perfect for a guy with low income. But it was also nice as in: cute place, perfectly big for a single guy, nice colors in the rooms, with air conditioning and the electricity and water he needed. 

While the thoughts of pankakes and jam circulated in his head, Dean walked into his bathroom and rested one hand against the wall in front of him, just in case some of his hangover would kick in and make him dizzy. The last thing he needed was a floor drenched in his own urine! Dean's hand slid down to his impressively big member, which had been growing through the years and now was at 11 huge inches. A huge difference to his 6 inches that he had when....  
The blonde pursed his lips as he was close to look back at those years, but decided to stop himself. The memories would only make him sad.  
Dean made his business quickly and washed his hands with the new soap he had bought, which had a nice smell of kiwi and ananas coming with it. He carefully washed it between his fingers and then turned to grab his towel, which was hanging next to the small bathroom sink. It was green - which was his new favorite color. He had started to change things about himself after.....  
After...

"Damnit..." Dean muttered, his voice husky from last night's partying, and he snapped a pair of dirty boxers from the laundry basket, before walking back out to wake the girl up.  
The blonde decided to go with the 'my mum has been in an accident' trick, which would certainly make her leave so Dean could make himself ready to visit his mum. 

"Alicia? Alicia, you need to leave! M-my mother has been in a car accident-"

Then he froze, hearing the soft, mad chuckle that he knew he would never be able to forget, and Dean swallowed thickly. It couldn't.... It couldn't be....  
Dean's heart skipped a beat, his breathe increasing in speed and his hands began to shake by his sides.


	5. Reunited

Castiel was standing in the corner, resting against the wall like a shadow, with his muscular arms folded across his chest. He watched Dean walk into the bathroom and then walk out again, hearing his ex slave start the lie to make the lady leave his place. Oh dear, Castiel rolled his eyes at the sight and couldn't hold back a quiet laugh, which made Dean frown like a frightened deer when it hears a hunter move in the bushes.  
His eyes slowly scanned Dean's body. So well trained, so beautiful... He had grown taller than Cas, the prince grumpily realized, and he pressed his lips together in dislike.

"Hello, Dean..."

Dean lost his breathe and spun around harshly, stepping back. His huge body sank like a scared kittens, and his eyes - oh so beautiful, rare emerald eyes - widened to max. Cas found it ironic that Dean seemed so scared, since the prince never really hurt him. In difference to the other royals, who brutally punished their pets by having them beaten and even used special 'tools' on them, Castiel was an angel.  
"Aren't you going to say hi?" The prince continued, moving his arms to behind his back and he tapped his fingertips together as he stepped out into the room properly. His clothes shone and glistered by the sunlight, his dark hair framing his firm but soft face, and Dean flinched back.

Dean hadn't seen Cas in years. He had remembered him as harsher, angrier, wilder, older... Years of time passing by had basically made him forget some of the features there was in Castiel, but those eyes... He could never, ever forget those eyes!  
"W-what are you doing here? Y-you... Don't come any closer!" Dean growled out, whimpering as he stepped back away from the prince. He couldn't believe that the man was there, still intimidating, still showing so much power, and so much mystique. The blonde closed his eyes tightly, praying that this was just a hallucination from too much alcohol and drugs, just a paranoid dream. Sometimes, Dean had even convinced himself that it had all been a dream... All until he checked himself and found the mark on his shoulder. It had started to faint from him though, and had easily been excised as a tattoo. 

But now in Cas' presence the mark was burning. 

"What? Gonna call the police?" Castiel asked, as calm as always, and moved over to brush Alicia's pale, naked shoulder that was sticking up above the sheets. She didn't move. "I can't believe you lowered yourself to.... something like that..." Cas mumbled, almost mockingly. He shook his head. "She'll wake up as soon as we leave..." 

Dean felt how something pinned him back against his thin wall, his heart racing in his chest. "No!  _You let me go! You set me free!_ __

"  
Cas walked over, painstakingly slow to savor every delicious and stubborn wriggle that Dean made. His lips changed into a mischievous grin and when he finally got to Dean, he cupped his jaw. Some stubble scratched Cas' hand and the brunette hummed, letting his thumb slide over Dean's plump, pink bottomlip.  
"I've missed you.... But it's time to come back now, sweetheart. I've let you have your fun in this world. Now you've had enough...."  
Castiel closed his eyes for a brief second as Dean swung his fist across the creature's majestic face, hitting nothing but metal hard ground as the prince simply protected himself from the punch. Dean gritted his teeth and exclaimed with a broken cry as his knuckles and fingers almost felt as if they were broken:  
"SON OF A BITCH!"

Before Dean could escape, the prince had pinned him back against the wall with one hand, while his free hand searched through his pockets and grabbed the ring with his index and thumb, picking it up for Dean to see. It was a small silver ring, with a small blue and green emerald attached around it. It was crystals made out of their irises, Dean's and Castiel's. And no one else could never ever use that ring in any way. It was a bond. 

"I don't understand why you're so scared....." Castiel whispered, moving the ring closer towards Dean's face and he smirked as the blonde man closed his eyes with fright and anger. Dean clearly didn't want to see the ring, the thing that had changed his whole life! "I never hurt you.... I never treated you horribly.... I was good to you...." The prince leaned in close, and Dean tensed up as he suddenly felt a pair of warm, plump lips brush over his neck. H  
"It's time to go home, Dean..."


	6. Back to the good young days

Dean's eyes closed, feeling those soft, indescribably delicate lips brush his ear, whisper ever so warmly:  
"Lie down and relax...."  
Despite the furiosity and agony Dean felt boiling inside of him, he was hopelessly obeying the voice, and he felt the floor disappear underneath his naked feet. He felt nothing, and still a lot.  
Dean wanted to open his mouth and ask what was happening, though he knew the answer and he didn't want to speak. He just wanted to stay in that floating, calm trance, his body lifeless and his heart and brain working in harmony! The last thing Dean felt, before he opened his eyes again, was peace.

 

Warm clothes... Somewhere close to Dean was a fireplace which gave out gnashing sounds as the wood burned into ash... The blonde man's eyelids were heavy, almost feeling as if they had been stuck closed with glue the past years. When he finally opened them, his vision blurry and his mind confused, he heard a small whisper in his ear and a big hand carding through his short hair softly.  
"Good morning, sleeping Beauty...."  
Dean opened his mouth, trying to speak, but instead closed his lips as he noticed they were too dry to speak with. His tongue began to carefully swipe over his plump lips until they were enough moisted, and rubbed his eyes clear before he gazed back at the one who had been speaking to him.  
A huge sparkling smile greeted him and Dean was helped up from his sitting position on the warm carpet.  
"God, I had almost forgot how cute you are...." Castiel murmured, letting his hands wandering over his pet who was dressed very fancy - or at least for being seen as a simple slave. Cas had dressed Dean himself, in a soft greenish tunic, which had been almost too small for him at first.... But not anymore.  
A pair of soft boxer shorts in white silk was covering his privates as well, even though the tunic was so big on Dean that it reached down over his beautiful thighs.

"What do you mean?" Dean mumbled shakily, but frowned in shock over his voice! It had changed totally, and wasn't any longer husky. Almost in high pitch, the man stood up on shivering legs and set a hand over his Adam's apple, massaging his throat while looking around for Castiel. His eyes met a broad chest, and he had to gaze up sky high to meet the Prince's eyes, squeaking in shock. Castiel was huge!  
Cas smiled softly and patted Dean's head, chuckling as the boy seemed shocked and confused. "I thought it was time to turn the time back, to the good ol' days," he smirked and gently gestured for the mirror in the corner of the room. 

Dean's eyes widened brightly as he saw the reflection of himself.  
He was a kid - or a teenager to be precise. His hair was a little longer and messy, his freckles shining softly from his cute young face and his jaw was naked and soft and didn't show even a single hair. His arms were thinner, not showing many muscles, just like his legs, and Dean stepped closer to the mirror, hoping it was just a vision and not really him...  
"Oh god... I look like a freaking doll!" He exclaimed, caressing his cheek and pinching his chubby teenage cheeks. This was just perfect... 

"You look beautiful," Cas smiled softly and carefully moved one arm to wrap around Dean's small body, pulling him close and holding him with a firm grip against his chest. He felt Dean beginning to fight back and throw painless punches and kicks at him, and he heard some of the screams and squeals the angry boy let out, but it all felt dull due to the happiness he felt over having his pet back. The prince had so much plans for them, and he had a feeling that Dean, though he was angry and sad and hated Castiel, had been missing the prince as well. 

"Well, I prefer you like this. And it was fun to change you," Cas hummed with a light laugh, gently pushing Dean away to let him have some space. "I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw your dick, though. Like wow. I mean, mine was of course much bigger, but for being a human it's kind of impressive!" 

The prince chuckled out loud at the angry pout Dean gave him, and the brunette shook his head while trying to catch his breathe. 

"But I can't let a pet have a bigger dick than the other slaves, so just like the rest of your grown up body - it had to go." 

Dean immediately grabbed the waistband of the shorts and looked down, whimpering as his cock was a tiny little thing! It couldn't be more than 5 or six inches, and if he were lucky it would expand to 7 when he got hard. 

"Are you freaking kidding me...?" He gritted out and sighed, beginning to rub his neck uncomfortably as he glared at the small cock his new body had been given. 

Castiel rolled his eyes and strode over to the huge door by the end of the big room, gesturing to a chair by the side of the fireplace were he had placed some things that Dean had to wear. Just like in the good old days. 

"Get dressed, kitty, and tell me when you're ready. Dinner will be ready soon."


	7. Dinner with the royals

Dean groaned in disapproval as he scanned the clothes, if they even could be called that. It was a fluffy pink dress, with a bow in the back and barely covering Dean's jewels. A brightly red thong and light pink kneesocks were waiting for Dean, as well as his old collar which had a blue and green stone in it, to represent Dean and Castiel. The nametag read; "Dean. Belongs to Castiel." Just IF Dean would run off and someone would find him.

Dean closed his eyes and shakily pulled off the soft shorts and tunic, whining childishly as the cold air brushed over his sensitive skin. He looked down at his privates and bit his lowerlip, beginning to ask himself about how old he was now. 15? No.. He barely had any pubes.  
His nutsack was small and his dick looked... small as well.

Cas was just about to knock on the door as it slowly opened with a teasing little crack, reveling Dean. His Dean. The prince felt his heart skip a beat by the sight of his pet, watching his young, delicious body in such a revealing outfit and a dark blush over his freckled cheeks. Dean looked absolutely amazing;

The cute sluttyprincess dress was sitting tightly around Dean's firm body, the bow sitting like a crown right above his lowerback and made his ass look perfect. Though Dean was pursing his legs together as much as possible, and pulled on the bottom of the dress, he couldn't hide the panties that held his groin in a firm grip, letting everyone see the clear shape of his cock and balls. The thong was pressing against his asshole, well nestled between his round, pinchable asscheeks. The kneesocks made him look so innocent and fragile, his firm, thin legs looking as if he needed to be carried, although Castiel /knew/ what kind of strength his pet was hiding in his heart. Dean was looking down at the ground, trying his best to cover his crotch but failing, the dress only curling up further and showing off his ass. Castiel smiled and rubbed his hands a little before he walked over, tilting Dean's head up to meet his gaze, and Cas murmured: "Good boy...." He praised, swiping his thumb over Dean's pink lips and he watched the young boy lose his focus as they stared at each other. "I've missed this... Missed seeing you like this..." The prince smirked as Dean pulled away and looked down, pulling on the skirt again. "Well, they're all waiting for you, so we should get going."

*

The dining room was lit with candles and lights, the background being filled with a slow song played by the orchestra that sometimes played during dinnertimes to give the royals some soft sounds. The servants rushed fourth and back, serving huge plates with decorated meals, such as the specially made lambtongue with citrus sauce. (The lambs of Crypotonia wasn't at all like lambs on Earth. They were as big as a Kentucky racing horse, with thick legs and a lot of curly fur that hung on them. Their eyes were small like a kittens and their noses incredibly big, with big teeth and tongues longer than a giraffes. They still had the familiar signs of lambs and sheeps, so they were called lambs.) Gabriel was already sitting with Sam, the pregnant man having to wear a huge robe to cover his bulging belly, and their three kids were sitting on their own high chairs. Ellen and Lisa poked and rubbed Sam's belly, while Sabby was sitting in Gabriel's lap and pointing at what he wanted to eat tonight. They all had specific features, like Ellen's tiger mark on her upper arm, and Jessi's sharp fangs that had hurt Sam's teat once when she was still a baby and bit Sam during lunch. Sabby however was the only one having a small tail, with just a little fur on it in the same dark brown color as his hair. They would miss Benny tonight though, because he and Jess would visit Jess' mother, which was a water mutant not too far away. Jess had her fangs and eyes, and Bela - her mother - loved her more than anything. Sadly enough, she had some complications going on in her life, so Benny had decided to go and meet her half way. Castiel grinned proudly as the doors opened up for him, the servants always waiting on each sides of the doors to make sure their masters wouldn't have to open them themselves. He snickered at his brother and Sam and Ellen immediately ran over with a squeal of happiness: "UNCLE! I felt the baby kick! I felt the baby kick. I think it's going to be three more babies!" The prince chuckled and scooped her up easily before he set her on his hip and kissed her forehead in love and respect. "Sam's very fertile," he smiled and winked at Sam and Gabe, who both blushed and nodded. Sam was a birth machine alright. Castiel glanced back at the doors, seeing his cute pet standing just inside of the room, with his hands rubbing his pale arms and a huge blush on his freckled cheeks. "D-Dean.." Sam stuttered out, standing up (and accidentally smacking the table with his huge pregnant belly) before he walked over hesitantly, hand drawn as if to pat the man and see if he was there for real. Gabriel stood up as well, holding their kids back just by a single glance, before he moved back behind Sam to make sure no fight would start. Sam and Dean had been quite good pals, but times always changes.


	8. It's nice to see you, Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated or written a lot lately. Uhm... One of my best friends - she was actually an ex of mine - is gone and no one knows where she is and the police is looking for her. And I've had some fights with people in school who just... Ugh... And there's been a lot of chaos at home....  
> Well anyway I'm gonna continue writing now. Just wanted to apologize <3 I love you all!

Dean looked up quickly before he turned his gaze away again, not wanting Sam to see his embarrassed face.  
Sam had changed though. A lot. He was taller, had stubble, longer hair, more color on his cheeks. He was still pregnant, or so it seemed, until Dean spotted the three kids hiding by Gabriel's legs and looking at him like he was some kind of animal in a zoo.  
"You've changed...." He mumbled dryly, his green eyes trying to focus on the pattern on the glass floor instead of Sam and the princes.  
Sam giggled gently before he wrapped his long, strong arms around Dean and pulled him in for a hug - which felt kind of uncomfortable for Dean who was both shorter and smaller now in his teenage body and it was even worse having a swollen stomach pressing him into pieces. Sam pulled away and pressed a small kiss to Dean's forehead, as a way to greet him and welcome him back, before he murmured; "You have changed too... Or so I heard. But you look almost like when you first got here." They got interrupted by Gabriel clearing his throat, clearly wanting his husband to come back and eat, and Sam quickly turned around and wrapped an arm around Gabe's strong shoulders. The three kids quickly did the same and crawled up on their seats, not touching the food though. As a tradition, all the Prince's had to be sitting at the table before they started to eat. Cas gestured for Dean to come closer, beckoning him with his slim finger and the prince smirked as his pet unwillingly walked closer. A chair was pulled out for Dean by tiny elephant looking creatures and Dean sat down softly, facing his lap. "Well my friends, I'm happy to announce that Dean will come to live with us once again. A pet always needs its master, isn't that right?" Cas teased and moved one hand to between Dean's legs as he sat down next to the teen, and squeezed his thick thigh. It felt wonderful to touch the velvet flesh once again. Sam smiled, genuinely happy to see his friend again. Dean looked tired, confused, but Sammy knew it would change soon. He himself had had trouble to getting used to the lifestyle, panic attacks and sore body parts making him believe that he'd rather be dead but to live in Crypotonia. And now, he couldn't imagine a life without his Prince. He was having his second round of kids growing in his belly, and he was living behind the walls of a paradise with servants and magic and all needs being fulfilled with a snap of his fingers. He had a feeling Dean would see it too. One day. "How old is he?" Sabby asked carefully, tilting his head sweetly and Gabriel ruffled the boy's hair. Castiel smiled and moved his hand up to Dean's crotch under the table. "I think he's just about 16." The prince smirked as he felt the human tense up under his touch and he grasped Dean's fragile hand into his own and quickly massaged the ring. The simple action was enough to tease Dean, and the slave tilted his head back without a second thought and gasped shakily.


	9. Teasing

After the rather awkward dinner, Castiel led his pet back to their room. Dean was still trying his utmost to pull the skirt down and cover himself, but it got harder to do so as the prince constantly continued to rub his ring. It had a special effect on mates, and humans were so sensitive and fragile. He brushed his thumb over the stones that shone from his ring and smirked sadistically as the boy bent over and covered his groin with his hands. Dean was on the edge, exactly were Cas wanted him, and as soon as they got into the bedroom, Castiel slammed the door shut and pushed the blonde onto the bed. It was king sized, and would surely be big enough for 8 humans to sleep comfortably. The sheets were of soft cream colored silk, and the mattress so soft that it felt like clouds to sleep in it. To be perfectly honest, Dean had missed the bed. Sure, he had bad, painful memories from being in it, tied, teased and tortured, but he had always slept nicely in it.

"You have absolutely no idea how much I missed you..." Cas murmured huskily, squinting his eyes at the boy and Dean sat up, resting on his elbows and he was in a perfect position so the prince could see under his skirt. The tight panties, that held his hard cock, was soaked and Dean blushed brightly in shame.  
"You just missed raping me!" Dean growled, and his eyes flicked from Castiel and to the door. Surely, he wasn't that stupid that he'd try and escape. He already knew that the only outcome would be spanking and maybe worse.   
"Well, I wouldn't really call it rape..." the prince hummed, his hand drifting of to lazily stroke the ring, his fingertips tapping against the glowing stones and he grinned as Dean laid down on the bed and gasped. "Is this rape, Dean? Giving you the pleasure you so desperately needs? I made you feel good without even touching you... I miss your feisty attitude. A true challenge... but I'm done fooling around, and I'm ready to take care of you."

Castiel pressed down his thumb against the stones, smirking as Dean's collar glowed, matching Cas' ring. Every time the prince touched his ring, it would send a strong shock through the human that was connected to him. Cas and Dean shared a bond strong enough to break through mountains, and Castiel got a lot of benefits with his ring; such as he could track his slave down if Dean tried to run away, he could control his body function and even make Dean mute - if he needed the blonde to shut his smartass mouth.

The collar had a special function as well. If Cas wanted to, he simply brushed over his ring and the human would feel the touch through the collar. The collar would send the slave into ecstasy, making it feel like their master was physically touching them. Castiel had already massaged Dean just by rubbing his ring and he slipped a finger up slowly before pressing it hard against the green diamond stone. 

Dean arched up, his legs spreading needily and his skirt flew up and uncovered his soaking wet crotch. Invisible hands roamed his body, stroking his thighs and brushing his cock and squeezing his balls gently.   
"F-fuck!" The young boy reached down to touch himself and ease the pain he felt. His cock was thrusting against the silky underwear.   
"Oh no no no, my pet. Remember what I taught you?" Cas asked in a sweet tone, although Dean recognized that it wasn't in a friendly manner. Castiel flicked his hand, his fingers playing in the air a little before Dean felt himself being pressed down forcefully into the bed. The prince flicked him over and with a simply hand gesture, Dean was ass up and face down in the bed. His hands was held tightly in front of him, as if invisible cuffs was holding his wrist together and preventing him from touching himself.

"I know you've missed this, Dean. There's no shame in it, really. I WANT you to feel good..."

Castiel murmured huskily into Deans ear as he towered over him, his warm breathe tickling Deans skin and Cas reached his tongue out to lick at Dean's earshell. He snickered as Dean groaned, and the prince settled down behind Dean. He spread his legs and crouched down by Deans ass, his eyes widening in excitement.   
"So tight, pet.... so very very nice and tight for me... haven't taken many cocks since I last saw you, yeah? Maybe because no one could satisfy you like I can." Castiel carefully traced the tight, pink rim and then spat at Deans hole.   
Dean tensed up, feeling the warm saliva drip into his hole and warm him up. He couldn't control himself and gently pressed back, needy for more of Castiel - especially more of his warm saliva.   
"Dirty little pet..." the brunette smirked to himself and carefully pressed his fingertip into the hole, chuckling as it was sucked in dangerous and he found his whole finger soon being inside of Deans tight channel. "There we go.... good boy...." Cas hummed and he let some spit drip down next to his finger, and it got sucked up by Deans greedy hole.  
"A-ah.... jeez...." Dean whined, biting down on his bottomlip and he wiggled lightly in pleasure.


	10. Beautiful garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for not updating, I simply didn't have any time, energy or inspiration to write on this story. At least here's a update, hope you like it!

Castiel didn't fuck Dean that night. He simply teased his hole, making sure his pet was loose for him still after these long years being apart. He made sure to have Dean sweaty and lazily climaxing before they both went to bed, Dean being too exhausted to try and run away. 

 

The very next morning, Cas was awoken by harsh banging. He immediately sat up and glanced over to the door, where Dean was standing banging his fists stubbornly.   
"Dean, sweetheart... they won't budge," Castiel chuckled tiredly and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He stood up, pulling on his dark blue robe and walked over to Dean.   
The human had tensed up, but since he knew that it was just Cas, he wasn't scared.   
"I'm starving," was all he got out, glaring at the prince with cold eyes. He was naked now, since as soon as he woke up he had ripped the clothes to shreds, and he didn't give a rats ass that he was standing there in all his naked glory.   
Castiel hummed thoughtfully and reached a hand out, gently brushing his fingertips over the collar and he smirked softly when he noticed how the humans hips shivered, showing that he felt something. "Hmm... Well, the breakfast will take some time before it's ready. What about I find Sam for you and he can take you for a walk in the garden, you know, to catch up on things," the prince hummed, and even though it sounded a little like a question, they both knew it was an order. Cas pressed his finger against the collar, making Dean gasp out weakly. "I'm so glad you're responding so easily," Castiel snickered cruelly and reached over to grab the doorknob. He yanked the door open, as if the doorhandle was required to have some sort of magic touching it or it wouldn't open.  

They walked through the corridors, the walls shining in red and blue, the long goblets being pulled back to let the sun shine through the huge windows. The servants cleaned the castle almost 24/7 to make sure it was always clean, and so no spider webs were made in any corners or any furniture got too much dust on it. The floor was dressed in dark blue carpets with some weird text scribbled onto it in gold color, and on the walls were portraits of past kings and queens.  Entering the living room, Cas immediately spotted Gabriel and Sam sitting on the red couches, their kids probably still sleeping. Sam was wearing his robe that was stretched across his bulging belly, and Gabriel rubbed his gut and fed him grapes.   
"Good morning," Castiel greeted and smirked at the sight. Maybe one day, he and Dean would be able to do that.   
"Morning," Gabriel mumbled tiredly and Sam smiled softly, waving at Dean friendly.   
Castiel sat down in his chair and sighed, yawning a little. He pointed at the plush pillow next to him and Dean knew exactly what he wanted him to do. How many times hadn't he been forced to get into that humiliating position? Dean sat down on his knees, looking away bitterly and not returning Sam's smile. 

"Well, before breakfast, wouldn't it be nice to go and get some fresh air, Sammy?" Cas asked innocently, "Dean would like to catch up on a few things..."   
Sam immediately peeked up, his whiskey colored eyes widening and he smiled.   
"Of course sir, of course!" He felt chills of excitement go down his spine as he thought about being able to talk to his friend again. He wondered what had happen to Dean these years that they had been completely separated.   
He got up from his seat, much to Gabe's dismay, and walked over to Dean. He walked a little funny, having to balance his pregnant stomach, but it didn't stop him from walking to Dean and take his hand. "Come, let's see if you remember how the garden looked like!"  
Just as Sam was pulling Dean up to his feet, Castiel grabbed Deans wrist and squeezed it lightly.   
"Not that I mind you walking around naked in my castle, but I am not letting any servant see your delicious body," Cas snorted and with a snap of his fingers, Dean was dressed in a pair of tight shorts and crop top. As if that was any difference than walking around naked...

 

*

 

It was just like Dean remembered it; breathtaking. The garden was huge, feeling like a forest around the castle, with waterfalls and beaches and small meadows. Huge trees and dark green bushes was seen everywhere, together with beautiful flowers that humans had yet to discover! A few horse mutants stood on the Shrek-green meadows and ate of the fresh grass. Bird-like creatures sang from the high branches, trying to attract a partner or just speaking to each other. There was small benches and fountains everywhere, together with stone statuettes of warriors, of knights and angels and warlocks.   
"You remember it?" Sam asked as they walked down the small trail that led down to the fountain. The grass brushed their naked feet gently and Dean sighed as he felt the sun warm his face.   
"How could I forget?... It looks like a paradise, but it's a nightmare..." Dean mumbled softly and rolled his eyes a little. He had no idea how Sam could've just accepted his fate - accept to become a baby factory for these snobby royals. Didn't Sam understand that they were just toys to them, nothing else? As soon as Sam was worn out and unable to bring anything, Gabriel would get rid of him with a snap of his fingers....   
Sam sat down, gasping for air and he rubbed his tummy with a soft hum. "You didn't have a great time here, I understand that much... but... Dean, it's not really that bad. I love Gabriel, a-and he love me.. We got married.." Sam reached his hand out to show Dean the wedding ring, but Dean didn't even glance at him.   
"Congratulations.."   
"Dean, please... It's really not bad! I was scared too, I didn't want to adjust myself to this crazy world, but I learned to make a rose out of a branch." Sam pleaded softly, raising an eyebrow at the human boy, "I... I don't want you to leave again.. We had fun, didn't we? We baked cakes together, and stole the Baulters and Gabriel and Castiel was so mad..." Sam chuckled softly at the memories.  
Dean frowned. Baulters.. he had totally forgot about those. Baulters was a like a huge bug, but it had stuff that reminded you of horses. Baulters were used to ride on, or play with - they were great pets and loved children. 

He and Sammy had taken two Baulters when Gabe and Cas was reading in the library, and it wasn't until it was too late that the princes realized that they were gone. It took two hours before the royals tracked them down and succeeded to catch the Baulters again. After that, Dean and Sam wasn't allowed to go outside by themselves...   
"Mm yes... I had totally forgot..." Dean murmured and rubbed the back of his neck with a huff. He wondered if he had forgotten something more, maybe something about the weird creatures that lived on Crypotonia? Or maybe something about Castiel...


End file.
